Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. People rely heavily on computer systems. Therefore, computer servers with high calculation capacity and high stability are important for computer systems. Due to increasingly reduced office space, area occupied by computer servers must also be reduced. Computer servers must maintain a high degree of stability to serve users, and the space occupied by one computer server is usually greater than or equal to that of a desktop computer. Accordingly, the management of computer servers is difficult and space utilization is tightened. Typical companies have 2 or 3 computer servers while others may have more than a thousand computer servers. Computer server management and space utilization become more critical in companies with more computer servers.
A 1U computer server mounted on a standard 1U server rack is the mainstream computer server arrangement. Each standard layer of the rack is about 1.75 inches (about 4.5 centimeters), so that the 1U computer server and the rack effectively conserve space of the computer servers. Moreover, the 1U servers and racks are more efficiently controlled because the 1U servers and racks can be centrally managed and easily stacked. Normally, hardware used in the 1U server is provided with a smaller size and lower height to fit the thickness limitation of 1.75 inches.
A server system is convenient to a user for seeking or storing data because the server rack usually provides numerous hard disks to store data therein. The hard disks on the server racks are especially convenient for data exchange, repair and installation because each hard disk is installed in a removable module and the removable module is installed in the server rack.
The dimensions of the server rack and the dimension of the removable module limit the quantity of conventional removable hard disk modules which can be installed in one server rack. That is to say, due to the width and height limitations, some residual space of the server rack cannot be utilized for hard disk installation. Therefore, various hard disk removable modules are manufactured to effectively utilize the limited space in the server racks. However, due to effective utilization of the limited space in the rack, the space designed between the hard disk and the removable module is constantly being compressed. Accordingly, a vibration-proof mechanism between the hard disk and the removable module is more difficult to design.